


Perfect Match

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Puppy Days [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chef Yuuri, Fluff, Gen, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, puppy adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Dogs are one of a kind companions and and because there's lots of them, one of them is going to be your perfect match. Just like Yuuri who had found his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part 1 of my series Puppy Days.

Title: Perfect Match

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

*************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

*************************************************

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

*************************************************

 

A certain Omega Japanese chef is running late on his own restaurant and to add things up it started raining heavily, grabbing his umbrella since his restaurant was just a few blocks and he doesn't like taking his car.

His steps gone quicker when suddenly he turned in to a halt hearing a whimper following the sound he stood in front of a dumpster on an alley near his restaurant, kneeling and opening up the closed, tearing and wet cardboard box, it revealed a shivering brown puppy, Yuuri gasped and picked up the small puppy tucking it on his sweater.

Rushing to his restaurant and calling off his manager, "Phichit-kun! Can you call a vet and arrange an appoint men for me? I'll be there immediately!" Yuuri rushed, "Sara-chan! Can you get a towel and heat pads for me?" he called one of his waitress.

"On it!" the two replied without any questions.

Yuuri pulled out the puppy off his sweater and looked at it, "You're a cute little boy" he cooed, "And you're all well too!" seeing the drenched brown fur of the puppy, the puppy's size was just his palm.

When Phichit came to tell him the Vet gave him the time, the Thai gasped at the shivering puppy, "Oh my gosh, he's so cute! Where did you get him?" Phichit asked.

"I found him by the alley, near the Pizza house, the cardboard box was closed and already drenched! The poor boy was all wet and shivering" Yuuri cooed and took the poor pup closer to him.

"I got the heat pack!" said Sara.

"Thank you!" said Yuuri and he dried and wrapped the puppy with the heat pack.

"Can you tell Emil-kun if he can accompany me to the Vet?" he asked.

"Certainly, the poor cutie needs attention" they said.

"I'll cover up some things for you" said Mickey as he joined them at the fancy lobby of Yuuri's five star restaurant.

"Thank you" Yuuri smiled again, "I'll leave things to you guys, I'll be taking the morning off to give attention to this little Angel" Yuuri said.

"Are you keeping him?" asked Emil.

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it though" he smiled again.

"Well we better be on our way boss!" said Emil.

As they traveled Yuuri kept the puppy close to him and the little fluff found it comforting his shivering lessened making Yuuri sigh in relief.

Arriving they immediately headed to the Vet's office and was assisted going to the examination room.

Putting the puppy to the test table, Yuuri hesitated since he had grown attached to the little fluff, "He'll be fine, I'll just check how old he is" the female Beta said.

Checking the puppy's teeth, pulling some blood sample just to check and listening to his heart beat, "He has a some cold, he's been having a hard time breathing too" said by the Vet.

"Though I can assure you he'll be fine if you just follow my prescription, also I need to put him in to antibiotics" she instructed, "He needs plenty of rest and water, also a nice quiet and comfy place to stay, and you need to watch him from time to time too" Yuuri kept on nodding holding the shivering puppy, "The heat packs was a great idea since he's been in the cold for a long time also I'll give him some vaccine and booster shots if that's alright with you?" Yuuri nodded again.

"He'll be better in two to three weeks in time" she smiled, "And by the way Chef Yuuri I'm a big fan of you and your recipes" she winked.

After heading out the examination room, he found Emil reading a magazine where he was covered for the monthly business and T&CLM (Travel and Cooking Lifestyle Mag.) magazine, "Wow boss, many Alphas had been smitten by you" laughed Emil. "I can't blame your fans too since you're an Omega that people looked up too, rising from the bottom pulling yourself up with the things you can do without any Alpha involved in your life" Shrugged Emil.

"Who knew an Omega like me can actually storm the business world, and besides I'm not that low. I want people to know Omegas can do things other than be Alphas prized wives and bed warmers" he pointed, "Also you don't mind if we stop by the petco right?" Yuuri politely asked.

"Sure thing boss, beside, little fluff needs some stuff~" gently scratching the fluffy cheek with his big fore finger.

After arriving Yuuri pulled out a cart and put the puppy in with the towel and heat pack, some people greeted Yuuri who recognized him.

Heading to the doggie bed section he found a fluffy gray bed, he took three of it, one for his living room, bedroom and office, after that he headed to the formula and puppy food section, getting tons of it for the puppy, next was the bottle since the puppy was too weak and sick to totter around.

Buying some collars in many range of colors he chose the red one and took another that has mini bandana, but cute sweaters caught his eyes, buying many designs and making the puppy wear one already and placing him on the doggy bed with his towel, he then took a turn to get doggie bowls, treats and toys, taking each design, Yuuri looked at the cute bunny toy he took it and put it beside the puppy who snuggled in, the bunny was bigger than him which made Yuuri giggle in amusement.

When they stopped by the cashier Yuuri was offered to get some doggie tag, there was diamond, round, and bone shaped ones, he chose them all and the lady asked what is his dogs name, Yuuri thought for a second and his skating Idol flashed in his mind making him blush, "Viktor" he muttered.

"Victor?" asked by the lady.

"I mean Vicchan" Yuuri blushed and Emil chuckled beside him.

Yuuri spelled the name and happy to give the puppy a name cooing at the shivering puppy who wears a cute hoodie.

Checking out their items, Yuuri cuddled Vicchan closer to him even more.

"Why Vicchan not Viktor?" asked Emil.

"People might find me creepy I named my puppy to a person I've been having a crush on for a long time" he blushed deeper.

The poor puppy kept on sneezing and coughing, immediately after arriving at his restaurant he headed in his office at the second floor and immediately set up Vicchan's essentials, his bowl of water placed on top of the mat, Yuuri putting the doggie bed by the carpet by his desk, and the puppy's cuddle bunny and cute bunny blanket, he then put some chew toy beside, leaving the other things he bought in Emil's car.

Adding another heat pack under the blanket he then patted and coo Vicchan as he headed down to clean up sanitizing himself and change in to his Chef clothes.

He would comeback from time to time to check the puppy and give him the formula, he asked his assistant to keep an eye and bottle feed him.

Finally it was late in the evening he took the puppy home and asked Phichit to help him set up some things on his apartment.

A month had passed by and it became a habit to bring the now healthy puppy to his office and leave him there only he would comeback to check if he's okay, Yuuri finds the little poodle to be behaved and well mannered, he likes to stay in his bed and cuddle his bunny friend or he would play drag the tag of war toy, the toy was a lot bigger than him since he's a palm sized puppy.

Yuuri decided to keep him since it would break his fragile heart if he got separated with the little fluff, the staff came to love their little mascot and Yuuri decided Vicchan would be his forever companion he's a perfect match to him, a small chocolate fluff ball of happiness that's Yuuri finds easy to care.

Phichit mused when he found Yuuri talking to Vicchan in Yuuri's apartment kitchen, puppy sitting by the center island, and Yuuri putting some soft meat on his bowl asking him if he did it right, his iPad was blaring with safe doggie recipes.

"You're an amazing little puppy~" Yuuri cooed at his Vicchan and the puppy returned with wet lick kisses showing his adoration and love for his human match.

"One lucky puppy" Phichit captioned and instantly his followers which Yuuri's fans were cooing at the instant celebrity puppy.

Yuuri's SNS accounts were flooded with puppy pictures in which Vicchan wears many costume that Sara had decided to play dress up.

"YIP!" Vicchan wagged his tail wearing identical chef top to Yuuri, except Yuuri has Yuu-chan as his name while Vicchan has Vicchan on his chest, photographer enjoyed taking their candid photos for another monthly T&CLM.

After publishing the latest article with Yuuri's story on how he found his best friend and how Vicchan had an impact to Yuuri's career. Many canine organizations partnered with Yuuri since he decided to sponsor them and in return they advertise him by hiring their catering services to all their activities and dog shows.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
